


El beso

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: El 13 de Abril ha sido el Día Internacional del Beso, y un beso, bien merece una historia. Esta es mi historia, o más bien, la de Sam y Dean.Espero que os guste.





	El beso

El beso  
By: Saphirott

No…, definitivamente, aún no llega a ser consciente de lo que está pasando, si es que en realidad está pasando algo. Podría estar enfermo… Sí, esa sería una opción plausible porque no se encuentra muy bien. ¿O sí? Está un poco mareado, eso seguro, y tiene calor, siente como sus mejillas arden y eso no es muy normal teniendo en cuenta que la calefacción de este motel de mierda, en el que han aterrizado esta semana, está rota. Tiene calor, pero a la vez, siente escalofríos recorriendo su columna de arriba abajo, como si su espina dorsal fuera el cable de unión de dos polos de corriente alterna. Le sudan las manos que, no sabe por qué, tiene apretadas en puños sobre sus rodillas al no saber donde ponerlas. 

Definitivamente, debe estar enfermo, porque su estómago sube y baja como si estuviera en una atracción de feria. Algunos hablan de mariposas en el estómago, él no cree que sean mariposas, lo siente como caballos de batalla galopando hacia la contienda final y hasta podría decir que el sonido de los cascos ensordece sus oídos, pero también podría ser que no fueran los cascos, si no los latidos de su pulso acelerado, resonando en sus oídos, latiendo en sus sienes, propulsado por el ritmo de su corazón que no sabe si ahora se aloja en su pecho o en su garganta. 

Tiene los ojos cerrados, eso seguro, así que también podría ser un sueño. ¡Una alucinación de su mente enferma! ¡Es eso, seguro! Está enfermo, tiene fiebre y está dormido, soñando. Esa explicación le cuadra más. También encaja con que las situaciones cambien de un segundo a otro, esas cosas que pasan en los sueños, que estás yendo al instituto por la mañana y al segundo estás en una playa tostándote al sol. 

Eso es justo lo que había pasado y eso es lo que demuestra que esto es un sueño; porque hace tan solo un minuto, él estaba discutiendo con Dean sobre que película ver, era una pelea de las de siempre, de las de “Cállate niñato, soy el mayor”, de las de un “Idiota” seguido de un “Perra”, en las que tampoco faltaba alguna colleja y un par de empujones a los que con, sus ya cumplidos diecisiete, no iba a dejar de contestar. Y de repente…

Sí, definitivamente, es un sueño. Porque, además, en el hipotético caso de que esto fuera verdad, y eso sería una hipótesis muy grande; esto, debería sentirse mal, muy mal. En palabras del Pastor Jim sería algo así como, “Caminas al filo del abismo del infierno, muchacho. Estás a punto de caer”, dicho con voz profunda y grave, de esas que dan miedo. Pero no, más bien es todo lo contrario, se siente endemoniadamente bien. Tan bien, que esa es otra razón para que esto sea un sueño. Porque, vamos a ver, tiene diecisiete años y aunque tímido, es bastante guapo y resultón y, desde luego, no es la primera vez que besa a alguien, ni que lo besan, o sea, que tiene algo de experiencia, y nunca, nunca, nunca, a sentido todo esto. Esto solo pasa en las películas y en las novelas rosa. 

Así que sí, es un sueño, y es bonito, pero siente la necesidad de abrir los ojos, aunque realmente espera que este no sea de esos sueños que se olvidan al despertar, le gustaría poder guardarlo en su memoria, porque…, bueno, porque sí… Y punto. 

Y deja escapar un suave suspiro de resignación antes de abrir muy lentamente los ojos, y todo lo que ve es verde. Un verde con la profundidad de una selva, brillante y con matices dorados salpicados aquí y allá, alrededor de unas pupilas enormemente dilatadas. Y están muy, muy cerca, proyectando sobre él un montón de sentimientos que sabe reconocer, porque conoce esos ojos a la perfección, porque son el primer recuerdo que tiene si echa hacia atrás en su memoria; siempre sobre él, preocupados, vigilantes, felices, orgullosos. Son un libro abierto, escrito solo para él, su libro, con el que ha dormido cada noche desde que puede recordar. 

Hoy, esos ojos le hablan de sorpresa, están manchados con ciertas pinceladas de pánico y, sobre todo, reflejan expectación y ansiedad. Puede ver como se mueven nerviosamente sobre su rostro y siente que debería decir algo, o hacer algo, pero no sabe el que, solo sabe que se está ahogando, que la habitación se está quedando sin aire y que esta vez debe ser verdad porque Dean tampoco está respirando. Y solo…, solo puede hacer una cosa…

Es un movimiento imperceptible porque la distancia es muy corta, quizás ha sido un poco rápido, torpe y un poco descoordinado, pero ha llegado a su objetivo. Debía ser la respuesta correcta, porque ahora el aire llega de nuevo a sus pulmones, aunque sea entrecortado, colándose por los recovecos que dejan de vez en cuando sus labios, ahora ocupados en cerciorarse de que no está soñando. 

Y siente todo lo que sentía antes, pero multiplicado por mil porque ahora es consciente de que está pasando. Es consciente de los mullidos labios de su hermano presionando contra los suyos, primero suaves y tentativos, preguntando, pidiendo permiso. ¿En serio Dean pensaba que se podría negar? El beso subió de intensidad y pronto esa lengua estaba en su boca y, simplemente, todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto. 

Y ahora, ahora los dos se ríen, una pequeña risa nerviosa. La mano de Dean está en su cuello, acariciando con el pulgar el hueso de su mejilla, manteniéndolo cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca han estado. Las suyas…, han abandonado esa postura apretada y se aventuran tímidamente sobre la pierna y la cintura de su hermano. Sus frentes están juntas, recuperando el aliento, respirando cada suspiro de la boca del otro. 

—No…, no sé… No sé como ha pasado —dice Dean, y su voz es algo temblorosa y confundida. 

—¿Querías? 

—Sí.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. 

—Eso vale para mí. 

El verde lo rodea de nuevo y esta vez, está plagado de un agradecimiento y esperanza que le hacen sonreír. Uno, dos, tres segundos… Un silencio contenido y ese verde se convierte en un océano profundo y oscuro en el que está deseando sumergirse, en el que desearía pasar toda la vida. 

Sus labios se unen de nuevo y sí, a Sam le habían besado muchas veces, pero no sabía lo que realmente era besar, hasta ahora. 

FIN


End file.
